124690-same-faction-gameplay
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah, this wouldn't make a lot of sense, if they're really trying to smooth out the experience for both sides though. DC Universe has the same kind of faction imbalance between heroes and villains. WAY more heroes than villains, like more lopsided than the Exile/Dominion divide. When they went to cross-faction queues, everyone got thrown into the pool together, but because there were rarely full teams of villains, the "empty slots" were filled with heroes who ended up fighting for the bad guys. Occasionally it worked the other direction, too. That seems a lot smarter than just locking out the underpopulated faction. | |} ---- ---- This is what I was worried about as well. I guess I'll just be patient and see what happens, in the meantime I may just level up an Exile just in case lol. | |} ---- It's not mixed faction, it's Exile vs. Exile, Dom vs. Dom. Apparently the faction divide is so ingrained in the codebase that they don't have the engineering resources to untangle it in the near term. Same faction BG's is the best they can do for now. | |} ---- ---- ---- A space pirate-themed Marauder faction would have been awesome. ^_^ | |} ---- It actually wouldn't be a bad idea, considering they could be guns for hire. One day playing on the Dom the other Exile. | |} ---- This is how it works in Rift as well. It is not the system coming to WildStar. | |} ---- Only problem would be no one would still play Exile or Dom, I mean who doesn't want to be a space pirate? | |} ---- ---- To quote from the game: "No one likes marauders. Not even other marauders." | |} ---- That is a real shame, right there. Truly, a nail in the Dominion coffin that. :( | |} ---- ---- This is a two faction game, if only one faction is viable it has to be fixed, end of line. If mixed faction is too difficult to code, then other ways must be employed to fix it, one working faction is not a workable situation. | |} ---- Oh, I'm all about "fixing" it ... but at what price? One more reason to not play Dominion? I dunno. Seems kind of steep to me. I mean, I'm an Exile so it won't bug me none at all, but I suspect the Red Team will have some bad experiences. I hope not. | |} ---- ---- ANYTHING is better for me than right now. I mean, I would LOVE cross-faction, or no factions, because I want to hang with space bunnies and rock people and scientist zombies. I could care less at this point if the Dominion vanished forever. It has almost nothing to do with 90% of my gameplay experience, and, last I checked, this is in fact a video game. :P I would actually prefer, by far, an MMO that has everyone start 'neutral', with all PVE content free of restrictions, and factions only coming into play for PVP. | |} ---- ---- Wouldn't 8-9 doms not get a queue on live right now? they still need to wait for that 10th, whether its drop 4 or 5. Currently in drop 4 Dominion has near instant queues or 5 mins tops in EU as opposed to 15-20 minutes for my Exile (personal experience, both above 250 gearscore). Reason is, assuming there are 3 exile teams in queue and 1 dominion team, 1 exile team gets to play with the dominion team while the other 2 wait their turn to play that same dominion team so the dominion is getting instant pops while exiles have to take turns... Whereas in drop 5, the two exile team wont be waiting for that 1 dominion team to finish their game and they will simply go against eachother... The queue will balance out to be equal for dominion and exile, which means dominion will get slower than drop 4, but exile will get faster than drop 4, this doesn't mean dominion will get slower than exile... | |} ---- My experience (as Dominion) is there's usually 2 Dom teams (or close to 2 teams worth) when I usually get to PVP (after 8pm PST). There's usually more exiles, as I see a wider variety of players, probably up to 40 or 50 in rotation. Queuing solo, I can almost always end up on nearly identical teams over and over and over if I immediately requeue, but if I wait a few minutes then queue, I'll find a whole group of different people. If I'm immediately requeuing and seeing the same people on my team, I almost always face a totally different Exile team, which will rotate between 2 or 3 different regular teams. This is norm for me. 1-2 dom teams to the 2-3 exile teams queuing at the same time. Actual teams vary slightly, but generally contain anywhere from 5-7 of the same people each time (when talking exclusively of 10 person teams). What we Dom fear is that if we have less than 20 people queuing, and Exiles have more than 40, they'll get to get matches with us AND with themselves, where we'll have to sit and wait for up to 3 teams of exiles to finish matches before we get back into the queue. The chances for a Dom vs Dom is MUCH lower than an Exile vs Exile match at the current populations. And I fear that those that have made Dominion PVP alts to get faster queues will totally ditch them to go back to Exile PVP characters, and throw the balance off even more, leaving Dom with only getting matches with 1 in 3 exile teams. | |} ---- With 20 dom 40 exile the possibilities are: 1- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) 2- (10 dom v 10 dom) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) With 20 dom and 50 exile the possibilities are: 1- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 exiles waiting in queue 2- (10 dom v 10 dom) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 exiles waiting in queue 3- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 dom waiting in queue 4- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 dom waiting in queue With 20 dom and 60 exile the possibilities are: 1- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) 2- (10 dom v 10 dom) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) With 20 dom and 70 exile the possibilities are: 1- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 exiles waiting in queue 2- (10 dom v 10 dom) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 exiles waiting in queue 3- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 dom waiting in queue 4- (10 dom v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + (10 exile v 10 exile) + 10 dom waiting in queue etc Did i miss a combination? i still don't see how it'll be worse for dom than exiles. The only thing i see this doing is allowing the exiles to play with each other instead of taking turns against the two dom teams... Making it even on the chances of getting games rather than being in favor of dom. | |} ---- ---- Not sure what you're trying to prove. That's one single "round" of queues. But anyway, like I said, I'm expecting it to get worse for Dominion, obviously it will get better for Exiles. By how much remains to be seen. | |} ---- I'm trying to prove that it will be equal amount of games for Dominion and Exile, and yes, that does mean it will be worse for Dom and better for Exile in comparison to live, but it wont be worse for Dom than Exiles. | |} ---- ---- ---- Heh, it'd be nice to see an in-game demographics chart from Carbine. I remember BHS and SE doing those for their MMOs and it was fun to see the breakdown of races, classes, genders, etc. | |} ---- I don't ever expect to see a total numbers chart. Unless the numbers are really high, I can't see them doing it for fear that it would cause bad publicity. A percentage chart would be just fine, unless it is so skewed to one side that it would cause bad publicity. So as a player all I have is what I see, about a 3 to 1 ratio of Exiles to Dominion in the open-world. So if this isn't the place to ask for that chart, should I be having people ask for it on social media? | |} ---- I bet Twitter would be a good place to ask for an in-game demographics spread. I don't really use Twitter or I'd do it myself! | |} ---- ---- That's what I was talking about when I mentioned what BHS and SE have done for their games. They were fun infographics breaking down the demography of in-game characters. | |} ---- ---- The highlighted part is PRECISELY what I worry about. I happen to know several Dominion PVP regulars are actually Exile players who leveled on Dom to get the faster queues. If the queues tip too far in the Exile's favor, they won't bother to play their Dom chars anymore, and the imbalance will hurt Dom times even further. FWIW, when I PVP, my queue times are still anywhere from 2-15+ minutes. Last night, we had people on Illium screaming at people to queue for qbgs, while I was sitting in the queue for more than 15 mins. So it's not like Dom's are insta-queue all day every day =P | |} ----